The Wanted
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: When a political play forces Matsuri to marry Gaara how can she ever hope to bring her land back to how it was? AU
1. Chapter 1

Soft brown eyes stared with horror at the person she thought was her mother. Her mother had the most blissful smile on her face and her father wasn't too far either. It disgusted her greatly that her parents would trade her to the King of Kaze no Kuni just for a few ryo. She felt moisture collect in her eyes but, as the princess of the Snow Kingdom, she kept her aloof composure.

There was nothing she could do to oppose her parent's transaction as she had just found out by accident. Matsuri quickly slipped out of her hiding place and into her room. Once inside she told her guard she was not to be disturbed by anyone.

She started relieving herself from the layers of silk that adorned her body. Naked, she walked out to the secluded terrace her quarters had. She knew she was alone and if she wasn't now she couldn't care.

The air was chilly with the beginnings of the winter coming in. The cold felt wonderful against her skin and she felt herself relax under the familiar sensation. She sat on the floorboards, her dainty feet dangling inches above the grass.

There was a dull pain in her chest. How could her parents do such a thing? Marry her off to a stranger without even telling her, let alone consenting her.

Water fell on her lap and she realised she was weeping. Her hand went to her mouth to silence her sounds and the other gripped the edge of the wood for support. She cried freely then, not knowing how much time had passed. After a while she dragged her body to her covers and let the warmth of the cotton-like texture consume her.

* * *

><p>Red bangs covered light green-blue eyes as their owner glared silently at the old men before him. That council was full of incompetent fools that would do anything to achieve their dirty goals for power. But not anymore.<p>

Gaara stood, silently putting an end to their incessant babbling. Their eyes widened at the fury of their leader.

"Did any of you not consider the life of the girl? She is forced into marriage for your pathetic power plays." His façade switched to the one he knew all too well. Emotionless eyes stared at them, as he sat down.

"Regardless, the transaction has been made." Several sighs echoed in the big room. "But, seeing as you think I do not know what I'm doing and decided to do things _for_ me, you are all suspended for a week's time without pay." There was a collective gasp, most of them started to protest but Gaara would have none of it.

"This meeting is over." He gave the unseeing signal at one of his servants to hide and watch. He would find out who the traitor was. And as for the chit... He inhaled the warm, moist air. There was nothing he could do but to wait for her arrival and then start to figure out what kind of person she was.

* * *

><p>She woke up to a soft voice calling out to her. She looked up to meet her sister's black eyes, looking concerned at her. Her sister was younger by five years, the black-haired beauty that her parents had so desperately wanted. The crown princess was a plain old mouse, they said.<p>

Ever since she had found that hiding spot, where she could perfectly spy on her parents without being detected, there were lots of things she had found out. Things that had destroyed the image she had of her parents. Yet she still held out hope. But not with today's event.

"What is it? I thought I told the guards I was not to be disturbed." Sari took the authoritative tone she used for everyone below her, and rarely against her. She inwardly shuddered at how much she resembled her mother.

"Onee-sama, Okaa-sama requests your appearance at the King's hall." Sari then took her leave and Matsuri pulled out one of her favourite outfits. She easily slipped into her mask. She was a lady and now she was ready for battle. It was time to face her parents.

Slowly, with poise and dignity, her head held high, she entered the room. Her parents smiled at her, a sickly sweet smile she could only call fake.

"Matsuri, dear, we were just discussing some matters about you." Matsuri feigned curiosity.

"About what Mother?" She almost hissed but caught herself. Then the King, perched atop his frosty throne, spoke in an equally frosty tone.

"About you betrothal to the King of Kaze no Kuni. The King's most trusted accomplice and I signed the alliance treaty and he asked for your hand. Originally Sari was to go, but we couldn't let the crown princess marry after her imouto. Therefore you are to leave on the morrow for Suna." Matsuri let the shock reflect on her face though it wasn't for what her family thought.

Her head twitched as she forced herself to play the obedient role. She bowed before her father, letting him know she agreed with his decision but inside she was seething. The Queen continued, oblivious to her daughter's thoughts.

"Your journey will be long, tiresome. Take this time to rest." Matsuri bowed her gratitude and left the same was she came in. Inside her room, however, she wore a thin yukata as she packed her things eagerly as a plan formed in her head. There was no way she would give herself to some old, filthy pig.

* * *

><p>A faint knock on her paper door alerted her from her sleep. She realised she had fallen asleep the night before while trying to come up with a way to escape.<p>

Eagerly, she sat up and quickly went about dressing herself. The cloths she had packed the day before were enough for her to change only once when they arrived. Inside the trunk her mother had insisted she bring other cloths as well and she complied. Which she wouldn't be wearing but Matsuri took no chances.

However, escaping with such noble clothing in an unknown location was something she didn't want. And so Matsuri found a secret compartment under her seat inside her carriage. Inside she hid a small backpack with some dry food, water and a western outfit.

Once she had housed a middle-aged man: a traveller. He and his wife had lived happily until she passed and he, trying to forget, took the roads. The man was sweet to her and she figured she had nothing to lose.

When he decided to leave again he left her the only thing that he had brought to remind him of his wife. The cloths were made out of the finest cotton and the woman had inherited them. He said they were meant for their daughter. She remembered his eyes glistening as he gave them to her. He had done a full dozega and said that, in a way, she was the closest he got to have a child.

Matsuri had kept the cloths as a treasure from a father-figure. A lump formed in her throat and she cleared it, knowing this was not the best time to start a crying fit. She waited patiently through her father's robotic instructions and her mother's fake tears.

"Onee-sama." Matsuri turned to see her sister looking at her with glassy eyes. She smiled a watery smile as she knelt to her sister's height. The two sisters hugged as Matsuri whispered into Sari's ear so that none else would hear.

"Imouto, Onee-sama will be leaving now. Please do not take the same path as our parents did." She rose to her full height and she planted a kiss on her forehead. "Our paths will intertwine again Sari." Sari's eyes widened and she cried harder. Her sister had never in her ten years of life called her by her name. Sari made a vow that her sister's plead would not go unfulfilled.

Matsuri swallowed as she looked at her sister. She was still crying but her posture had changed subtly. Her shoulders were squared and she kept a distance from their parents.

Matsuri smiled. Sari would be alright.

* * *

><p>The scenery was the same as the carriage raced by. White snow covered everything. Normally Matsuri would be eagerly taking it all in but her thoughts were too concentrated on escaping. How would she go about it? She thought long and hard but no answer came to mind.<p>

The horses slowly stopped and she was brought out of her musings. There was a knock on the door. Matsuri opened it slightly. The coachman had a calm expression.

"What is it Mr. Driver?" The footman that accompanied them answered for him.

"Hime-sama, it is getting dark and we agreed to stop for the night. If there is anything you need we will be a few meters away for your privacy." Matsuri nodded. Then her plan struck her.

Taking a face that resembled her mother's snobby ways she spoke in an equal tone.

"Mr. Driver!" The man rushed to her. "I am in need of a bath. Search for it." The man bowed and Matsuri smiled at the small victory. She really needed a bath though and she had noticed they were minutes away from the border with Hi no Kuni. Now was perfect for the first act.

A few moments later the driver returned and she told him to take the trunk. The man guided her to the small spring and laid her things down.

"You can go now." The man nodded and practically fled. Matsuri giggled.

Now that she had her privacy she rid herself of the garments and picked up a soap. She carefully washed her self and her clothing too.

The moon shone bright with an unlimited amount of stars and Matsuri relaxed in the warm waters. Her mind was blank for a few minutes but a sudden snap made her shot up in the water. Thankfully she discovered it was just a squirrel but it brought her out of her trance. If it wasn't for the rodent she would've fallen asleep.

Making her way out of the small spring she dressed unhurriedly and, as silent as she could, dragged the trunk with her. The two men had made a small fire, not enough to alert any enemies.

Matsuri left the trunk behind a tree and stealthily made her way behind them. She reached the carriage and took out a small tanto she kept for her protection. The horses were fast asleep and she quickly nicked the wheel where none would see. Making her way back to the trunk she picked it up again until the footman saw her struggling to pull it along and helped her.

The night passed quickly and the road was smooth with no bumps. Matsuri thanked Kami for that. She wanted to get as close as possible to Konoha before taking it by foot. During the second night she repeated the process and as the sun shone bright she heard the men telling her that the road was going to be unsteady from now on.

Matsuri acted quickly and held the backpack. The carriage shook and the coachman lost the reigns. The horses fled as the wheel snapped. She jumped out quickly and turned to see the vehicle along with the men tumbling down a cliff. Horrified she stood there unable to believe what she had accidentally done.

Her vision blurred. Matsuri cared not to escape anymore. These men were dead because of her selfish actions.

A shout sounded and Matsuri's eyes snapped downwards. She could see the carriage was smashed to bits but the two men were alright. One of them waved at her to let her know they weren't dead. She laughed from the relief. She was about to find a road down when she saw the footman signalling her to move forward. Matsuri raised a hand to let him know she copied.

She knew someone was to pick her up at the border with Kaze no Kuni. It was too bad she wouldn't show up. Slowly, in the heavy geta, she made her way to what appeared to be a cave. Matsuri may be a princess but she wasn't stupid enough to believe the cave was empty. She took a small rock and threw it in, in a straight line. When it connected with the opposite wall she carefully stepped in, a candle aiding her.

The cave was empty but it turns out it went further in. Matsuri cautiously stepped further inside. She gasped.

There was a spring! Excitedly she left the candle to burn at the bank and she quickly stripped. The steamy water felt heavenly against her skin and she repeated the ritual she did the nights before.

She quietly hummed a tune as she changed to the western outfit. The cotton made her feel at ease whereas the heavy silk was bothering her. She pulled on the off-white undershirt, the black knee-length skirt and the woollen, green off-shoulder top. She put on the leather boots she had smuggled from one of her mother's guests.

The sun was still shining brightly and Matsuri took off. The road was small and rocky and she kept to the side, often trekking behind the trees.

She was a little ways off from one of the bigger villages when two men decided to have a little fun. Too bad she knew how to play.

They approached her, their intentions clear, but she ignored them and continued her way. She really didn't want to get into a fight, she hated hurting people. One of them seized her shoulder and she froze. They weren't going to let go.

"Looks like we found ourselves a little _snack_. Whaddya say, Aki? Want to eat her now?" He grinned and she cringed when she saw his rotten teeth.

"Why wait?" Matsuri felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Look, she's trembling. Means she wants us doesn't it?" Aki smirked but it was quickly wiped of when his partner fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. His hand, where he touched her, was cut clean off and so was his throat.

His eyes widened as they shot to the female, not three feet away. She wore a pained expression, her blade dripping with the red substance.

"I'm sorry but if you do not remove yourself the same will happen to you." Aki's eyes widened a fraction before he raised his hands up, signalling peace.

"Maa, maa, Ojou-san, I happen to be unlike _this"_ He gestured to the dead man "creature. I assure you, I owe you for killing him." He stretched his hand towards her. "My name is Akira Yamashita. I work under the Kazekage. I believe I am your escort." Her eyes widened. How did he-

"I know who you are, Hime-Sama." He whispered. "I have a document that proves my words." Matsuri relaxed but not completely. This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to escape to Konoha, not to stumble directly into her escort.

She nodded her head to the corpse. "What about him?" Aki smiled.

"Please, let me lead you to a tea house where we can converse in privacy." Matsuri nodded and followed him closely. They entered the village and slipped into one of the lesser known buildings. Taking a seat Matsuri looked at him apologetically.

"My apologies for attacking you. I actually planned to escape. I have friends, here in Konoha, that would be glad to help me. I have no wish to marry your King, no matter the wealth his name carries." Akira let out a little laugh.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that ojou-san. You see, the man you just took out was a valuable source of information. He worked for the Kaze no Kuni council and he is a plentiful source. I meant to squeezed information out of him but, seeing as he is now dead, that is impossible." Matsuri looked at him questioningly and Akira, catching her silent question, nodded.

"Before we crowned the new Kage, just days ago when he returned from Konohagure, the council made a deal with your father without any of the Kages' knowledge. And that is why I was undercover." Matsuri paled. "Thankfully many more men like him exist so we will not have a problem with that." He ended with a smile.

Matsuri worried her bottom lip. Akira could see the cogs turning in her head and wondered what she was pondering on now.

"Then Kazekage-sama wishes to seal my deal so that he can remove the polluted minds?" His black brows shot up. The princess was smarter than she let on.

"Exactly. Though I must say I was surprised to see a person such as yourself in such clothing." Matsuri's pale complexion tinted a little pink.

"Well, I was supposed to escape." She whispered.

For the first time since they came in she took in her surroundings. The place was dim and the patrons didn't look friendly. Noticing her momentary assessment, he stood and she was reminded of her rather short stature of 5'3".

"Follow me." He paid and they quickly made their way out. Matsuri breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the cool air touch her face. Aki led her through the crowded streets and she blinked when they arrived at a small ryokan.

"This is where I stay. I would appreciate it if you share it with me. Of course I'll convince the innkeeper you are my sister. You look the part." Matsuri smiled. She knew Aki wouldn't try anything and she really didn't want to get a room alone.

The simplicity of the room didn't affect her. She may be a princess but she spent most of her life with the servants. That was where she learned how to cook and how to fight. Of course, her mother and father would faint at the conditions she had been exposed to.

She lay her, now, empty backpack down. The sun was close to dusk and she decided on a bath at the small, private spring. When she came back, in the kimono the ryokan provided, Akira was already asleep in a futon much further away from hers. She snuggled under the kakebuton tighter as the cold of winter bit her thinly veiled skin. Warm and comfortable, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed for the umpteenth time as Kankuro kept pestering him about a trip to Konoha. The man was smitten with one of the girls there but Gaara didn't care. His bride would be arriving soon and he needed her to set his plan in motion. A hawk came in the window and he stood, reading the message.<p>

The man he had sent had wrote nothing but the number of his mission. Gaara eased a bit now that he knew they were at the border. But now came the hardest part. The path to Suna was treacherous, vast and empty of any edible life form. It would take them two days to reach him.

Gaara sat down again and opened the scroll that held whatever information they could receive about Yuki no Kuni's Hime. Turns out there wasn't much. Her upbringing was classic for noble families and there was nothing about her character or features. He guessed she was the stereotypical, snobby blond that couldn't hold a conversation for two minutes.

_Well, _he thought, _we shall wait and see._

* * *

><p>Indeed, the next evening there was a knock on his door. None was there to announce the two people that entered his office. He looked up.<p>

The girl beside his spy was nothing like he had guessed. If that was her.

"Kazekage-sama, I came to hand you my mission report." Aki left the scroll at his desk and, with a bow, left the office. The girl stayed in place, her hazel eyes never leaving his form. Gaara stood.

"You must be Yuki no Kuni's Hime, Matsuri. Welcome to Suna." The girl smiled and bowed, thanking him. He caught her finger twitching but she hid it well. Gaara opened the scroll that would finalise their marriage.

"Well then, since you are here, please sign this certificate." He said.

* * *

><p><em>Just like that?! No, how was your trip? No, do you want to rest? Just sign the effin paper and be done with it?!<br>_

She was surprised by his attitude and by his appearance. The guy was barely a couple of years older than her. He was easily one of the most handsome men she had seen but, Kami forsake her, she wanted to slap some emotion into him so badly. She discreetly hid her lightly twitching appendage and took the steps to reach the quill. She ran her signature smoothly on the bamboo paper and looked at him for further instructions.

Gaara barely looked at her. He just raised a hand and dismissed her. Matsuri bowed one last time before making her way out of his office. Aki escorted her to her quarters and she smiled. Inside, though, she was fuming. How dare he dismiss her with just a flick of his wrist as if she was just some lowly servant?!

Matsuri took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was her position now. She was the Kazekage's wife and she would make sure she would look the part.

For the first time she took in the rooms she now owned. The colours were an earthy tone and every object was almost one with the ground. There was nary a closet or trunks with garments. She went further in the room. Two doors stood before her. She opened one and discovered a room full of said garments.

Her breath came out slowly as she looked at the many kimono, yukata and colourful obi. She might've been a Hime but she never owned this many cloths in her life. Her parents were always about Sari. And Matsuri couldn't say she cared. Sure, she missed the warmth her own family but she found one even better with the servants.

She went through every garment, shoe and jewellery. The collection was magnificent and she decided she felt really bad about wearing such expensive things. But, she sighed, her position now demanded to wear them.

Exiting the room she opened the other door. A copper bathtub was in the centre and around it were all things she would need to clean herself. At the fa end there was another door and Matsuri stepped towards it, feeling her curiosity spike.

There was an open space with a stone floor and a small path leading to a private spring. Matsuri nearly squealed with delight. She hastily went back, left her cloths to wash them later, and made her way into the steaming water.

She relaxed into the spring as she unhurriedly worked her muscles to ease the kinks she acquired through her journey. She hummed a small tune her mother used to sing to her. When she was little her parents were golden people. Their land was, then, called Haru no Kuni. But, on her fifth birthday, a terrible disaster happened.

Matsuri didn't remember anything about it as she had passed out when she touched her diseased grandmother's amulet. She had found it when she was snooping about in the treasure room. She was drawn into it, the tama kanzashi ornamented with a winter theme. Her small, chubby hand had, almost hypnotically reached for it. Then she fainted.

When she awoke she was still in the room and the hair ornament was still there. But, instead of a winter theme, it was as colourful as spring. Delighted, she had taken it and kept it hidden.

Then, when she went to find her parents, she realised her grave mistake. The whole kingdom was turned into a snowy wonderland. At first she was excited but then she noticed the people had the same attitude as the weather.

Slowly she understood that the amulet had somehow taken her to an alternative world where everything was different. As she grew older she got to go to Konoha for a second time. The first time was when she was three. The place was sunny and full of life. She had never forgotten the kindness of the people.

When they had arrived, Matsuri expected the worst. She remembered her surprise when she realised everything was the same. Then she came to the conclusion that only her land had changed. Since then she was determined to solve the mystery and undo the unwanted change.

Now her plans were foiled, as she was away from home and there was virtually nary a way for her to revive them.

Matsuri sighed further into the waters. She ran a hand through her hair to ease the slight frizz they seemed to have. She frowned when she noticed she was starting to prune. She really didn't want to get out.

* * *

><p>Gaara inwardly sighed with relief when the day ended. He knew his position had a load of responsibilities and he was ready to face them. But now that his council was gone the work had almost doubled. He didn't regret releasing those fools though. At least now he controlled all that concerned his duties.<p>

He silently made his way to his quarters and passed Matsuri's. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way in. He was sure she would pester him to buy her things but she said nothing. His lips twitched upwards when he noticed she was asleep. She was snuggled under the kakebuton and his feet moved. He slowly sat and admired her profile. One of her hands was peeking out of the cover.

His gaze scrutinised every inch of her ivory skin. Her hand was small and looked soft. Her face had a serene expression and he immediately took a liking to it. He lashes brushed against her rosy cheeks. She breathed lightly, almost airily, through her dainty little nose. Her well-shaped lips often murmured words in a language he didn't know.

Their pink colour and glossy shine was enticing him in as his head dipped low to feel them against his own. Halfway through she stirred and he was suddenly brought out of his trance-like state. Her hazel eyes were full of emotion and he was taken aback by the intensity of them.

Then they widened and she stared at him for a full minute before her mouth opened.

* * *

><p>Matsuri was having a very nice dream.<p>

_ Her mother was weaving her father a quilt and she watched in fascination as her fingers worked gracefully. Her three-year old self took small steps and hid under her mother's skirt. Her mother laughed. Playing coy, she slowly looked around. _

_"Oh, I thought I heard a little kitty come in." Her sharp, blue eyes caught her daughter's figure behind her chair. Still playing innocent she continued her work as her eyes never left Matsuri's figure. As the toddler came closed to her she quickly reached out and grabbed her. Matsuri squealed and her mother laughed at her daughter's attempt to surprise her._

_Her mother sat her on her knees and told her to watch as she weaved._

The dream was one of her fondest memories. She awoke, feeling light and content. Her lids opened and then shot up rapidly as she noticed the figure sitting above her. Her lips drifted apart as she found her vocal cords.

"GET OUT!" Matsuri screamed and sprang up. Surprised that such a small woman could muster such a scream he muttered an apology and quickly obeyed.

Matsuri breathed heavily as her knees gave out. She could feel her face flaming. She was sleeping and he came in without an announcement let alone a maid. She looked down and she realised she still wore the thin, nearly transparent, yukata she donned after her soak. She thanked Kami she was under the covers and he couldn't have possibly seen a thing.

Oh but how wrong she was...

* * *

><p>Gaara mechanically changed to his sleeping robes. It was just a split second but the image was branded like hot iron in his mind.<p>

The silk was barely covering her. It's light pink colour gave her skin a glow and her, normally plain eyes and hair, an enhancement. Her hair was slightly damp as it cascaded down her back and those hazel eyes were wide with rage. Said rage had given her cheeks a flush and her shoulders a square.

Her body was curvy beneath the fabric. The round globes and the small waist were clearly showing.

The fist time he had seen her at his office she was slightly dirty and dead tired from her trip and he had thought that she was really plain. Now that she was rested and clean he thought otherwise.

He inwardly cursed when he felt a stir in his hakama. He had married the girl clearly for political reasons. After he was done with the council he would sent her back to her country.

Her image came back. Maybe this wasn't a good idea afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finaly! I untangled the rope that had me tied with this story. **

**It took me a while to write out the part with Temari. **

**Gaara is so hard to write. -.-**

**Hope you like it :***

* * *

><p>Matsuri, still mortified, didn't get much sleep the few following hours till sunrise.<p>

When the sun rose she was already up and about, exploring every corner of her room, and then asking Akira to give her a tour. As she had expected the place was bigger than her parents' and there were all sorts of things she had never seen in her life.

When lunch time came about she was positively tired after walking around half of the palace. Akira had explained that the place was too big to be explored in one morning alone.

And she still hadn't seen the other quarters. Though Aki told her that normally she was expected to sleep in the same room as her betrothed, but Matsuri would wait until Gaara asked her to. There was no way she was voluntarily going in his quarters.

She smiled at the old man that served her lunch. She gracefully sat down on one of the pillows, admiring the colourful foods. She noticed that, besides the old man waiting in the corner for orders, there was none else in the big dinning room.

"Matsuhiro-san" She began. "Am I to dine alone?" The old man just nodded his head. "What about Gaara-sama?"

"Kazekage-sama has many duties he must attend to, your highness. He always takes his meals in his study." Matsuri blinked in surprise. There was no way she was going to let him eat alone. She stood and marched over to his study, a fake smile pasted on her face.

She knocked twice, not expecting him to answer, and slid-open the shogi door. He looked mildly surprised to see her there and after last night's encounter he expected her to avoid him. She came in but didn't sit, choosing to remain standing, as if to prove that she was not his to command.

"Kazakage-sama, I would appreciate it if you share all meals with me." Before he could retaliate she spoke again. "It is unbecoming of a King to not devote ones self to his betrothed, is it not?" He blinked in recognition, the surprise still there.

"Of course." He stood and motioned a butler to take his food to the dining room. "And, please, refer to me with my name, not my title." She nodded. There was a happy twitch in her heart from the fact that he let her call him by name but she ignored it.

She followed him through the corridors, watching as he walked with confidence and authority. The man was, from what she had guessed, cold and uncaring. But as they sat down she noticed that he had bags under his eyes and he seemed to barely keep himself straight. She tried not to frown when she came to the conclusion that he was a workaholic.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" She flushed. A giggle escaped her throat to try and hide her embarrassment. His misty green eyes were piercing into her and she hesitated just a fraction of a second to answer.

"Nothing at all, my lord." She meant it. She couldn't find a single flaw in it even if she tried. Even the bags added to his appeal. His deathly calm voice spoke.

"My onee-sama will be coming here tomorrow. I hope you will get along with her." Matsuri blinked. She didn't expect him to introduce her to his family since this arrangement wouldn't last. She nodded, quickly bowed and excused herself.

Her long legs quickly took her to her quarters where she stopped and put her hands on her cheeks to, maybe, keep them from flushing even further. It was no use.

"Matsuri." His deep voice almost made her legs quiver. Kami what she wouldn't give to hear that voice when he kis-

"H-Hai?" He seemed not to notice her small squeak.

"I would like of you to do me a favour." He said. Matsuri nodded. She saw something flash in his eyes but she couldn't place it.

"Aneki is not afraid to speak her mind so if she says anything of the sort please do not be offended, that is just her opinion." Matsuri smiled. She heaved a big sigh of relief when she closed her door. The emotions he awoke within her were so strange. She never felt anything like it.

She flinched when someone called her.

"Enter." A servant bowed low.

"Hime-Sama, a trunk has arrived for you. It was sent from your home." He explained in a scratchy voice.

"Very well. Bring it in and set it there." She pointed to an unoccupied space. Two guards came in and left it, one of them giving her the key and a folded paper. She waited until they were gone and then eagerly opened it.

_This will be valuable to you._

It wasn't signed. _Valuable?_ Curious, she unlocked it and popped it open.

There were scrolls. And papers. Loads of them. Matsuri frowned. She expected something more.. well more. Nonetheless she went through every single one of them.

She barely had read two words from the first scroll before she understood what it was about. It was a message between her parents and one of the council members. After a bit of probing she found out that every scroll contained a bit of information about the trade.

She took out a paper from her drawer and jolted down some notes with the nearest brush. When done she eagerly moved to the papers, her mind set about them holding more information.

The papers were all stacked neatly on the corner of the trunk. She took the first one. What she saw wasn't what she expected.

Although dated, they held no name. She skimmed over them, finding it was a diary. The bamboo sheets were old and were starting to yellow at the edges. The ink was somewhat faded at a few particular strokes and she found herself wondering if the person had done it on purpose.

She mulled over it. The strokes were delicate, meaning it could be a female writing and there were no smudges or other distortions in the text. The writer was very careful. They used quite the sophisticated vocabulary and said faded strokes were, from what she had guessed, important.

She read all three and seventy pages and she was immersed in the world the person described.

Matsuri was right in her suspicions about the writer being female. She spoke of a flourishing land where there'd be both sea and mountain. She said the people were filled with joy and goods kept coming and going.

Then it took a sudden turn. One page was particularly disturbing.

_It can't be. Why would this happen to us? _

_He wasn't supposed to be there with me._

_But he was. And he got caught. _

_Oh, Kami-sama, I beg of you, give me the strength to not relieve the pain I experienced today._

Utterly confused but still curious she read the next page.

_Kami-sama, you have not granted my wish._

_All asked for was a heart that would not feel pain. _

The ink had trickled a few centimetres down and Matsuri knew she was crying while writing it. She turned to the last page.

_Kami-sama, a kind lady of a foreign land has given me a wonderful gift._

_I did not tell her of my misfortunes but, nevertheless, she saw the pain in my heart._

_The ornament is so beautiful. I have yet to wear it but I shall during the day where the leaves are the greenest and the snow is starting to melt._

It was signed. Matsuri inwardly cheered at the small victory.

_Shiori_

Shiori? That wasn't a very popular name, but it still could be anyone. She frowned.

The sun had barely set over the golden fields and she wondered how many hours she had spent reading.

She went back to the message. After studying it a little closer she had no doubt who sent it.

Why would Sari sent her an unknown person's diary?

* * *

><p>A servant knelt low when they opened the door to his quarters. He had woken up minutes ago by an old, very painful, memory. His uncle, the only parent figure he and his siblings had, on his deathbed. Yashamaru knew he was dying and yet he had said nothing. He merely waited for the moment that he would see his sister again. Gaara remembered being three at the time. He could do nothing but wait with his brother and sister as their beloved person slipped away slowly.<p>

He shut his eyes, blocking the memory. He let his mind be filled with the tasks for the day and he almost sighed at the workload that awaited him.

"Yes?" The servant bowed once more.

"Temari-sama has arrived. She requests your presence at the Green Room." With a final bow he closed the door. Gaara ran a hand through his hair, smothering the unruly red locks. He changed to his garb quickly, knowing that his sister wasn't the most patient of people.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Matsuri's figure talking to Aki. He ignored the sudden surge of negative emotions. He didn't care.

"Gaara, how nice to see you again." His sister smiled at him and this time he let himself return the feeling, even if he wasn't one to show emotion easily. He sat across from her, taking her in. There was something different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"How have you been, brother?" He went to answer but a teasing glint in her amused green eyes halted his response. "I was more that surprised to hear you have a bride. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is." Gaara sipped his tea calmly ignoring his sister's wide eyes. Temari blinked several times.

"Well then." She grew silent, one of the rare times she had nothing to say. She raised her cup to her lips and pretended to drink. Her mind, though, was reeling with questions. Suddenly a chuckle escaped her. Now to set her plans.

"Can I meet her?" Gaara glanced at her and then at the door.

"Come in." There was a muted squeak and then silent footsteps on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. Akira-san told me to come here, I didn't mean to interrupt you." There was a pink hue on her cheeks and her head was lowered. Gaara rsose.

"That is fine." Temari stood beside him. Matsuri felt like an outsider. "This is my sister, Temari of the Sand." Temari smiled at her, a little forced.

"You are Matsuri Hime of Yuki no Kuni, I presume." Matsuri bowed and returned the smile, although good-naturedly. Temari threw her brother a warning glance, unseen by Matsuri.

"If you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." He hastily left. Ignoring Matsuri's curious gaze Temari decided to breech the girl's defenses head-on.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh.. I wonder what will happen.<strong>

**Haha jk I know what's going to happen. **

**Care to guess in your next review?**

**I look forward to your interesting responses. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry for the over-due update and the weird format. I got a new phone and the app I have is completely new to me. Please bear with it :)**

* * *

><p>Temari took a long, detailed look at the girl. She could not fathom what her brother had found so interesting so as he would ask her hand for marriage. Nevertheless she had long ago known not to judge by appearances alone.<br>"Why did my brother marry you?" Matsuri blinked at her.  
>"I'm sorry but you must ask Gaara-sama about that." Temari raised an amused brow at her.<br>"I asked you. I want you to tell me." The brunette bit the inside of her cheek, still not giving in.  
>"I am honoured but, still, I must abide by his Lordship's word." Her head bowed, a sign of respect for the person in front of her and for the one she was referring to. She heard the blond let out a small laugh.<br>"This is an order. Tell me." Temari smirked. This is where her little test truly began. She felt a very slight tug of guilt for putting the girlie through it but she knew it had to be done.  
>"I apologise but, as you must know, Gaara-sama's orders are of the highest priority." Matsuri's plain black eyes met hers with a surprising strength. "Therefore my words remain." She said and went to excuse herself before Temari spoke again.<br>"You weren't excused. Sit; I have yet to finish with you." Matsuri was sure she would have gulped if a set of sharp green eyes wasn't watching her every move. She sat back down, having no other choice in the matter.  
>"Now that I think about it don't." Temari sat up and motioned for Matsuri to follow. She was very curious and a little afraid of what Temari would do. Even so, she calmed herself. She would try not to get in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed for the nth time that night. His papers were starting to get on his nerves greatly and he regretted dismissing Akira for the rest of the day. He would never admit that he had done it out of spite of the blond man. Admitting it would mean he was jealous, therefore developing feelings for the little princess.<br>The last thing he wanted was a romantic relationship with the lass. She was no more than three days here and he could see that she was already miserable. Besides he wasn't the sort to love. Neither of the three siblings were. The only people any of them loved was Yashamaru and their mother. Both of which disappeared from their lives.  
>His macabre thoughts were interrupted by a resounding knock.<br>"Enter." He didn't have to look up to know it was his sister that entered. Hence he didn't notice Matsuri's half hidden form behind Temari.  
>"Isn't it time to retreat to your quarters?" He simply gave a curt nod but didn't give any indication of doing so. Instead he picked up another paper. "Gaara, I want to know why you've asked her hand." This time he glanced at her and then at a pillow, signalling for her to take a seat.<br>Gaara did not hesitate to relay whatever information he thought was useful. His sister was one of the best analysts and he knew she could help him. He could see the cogs turning in her head as she asked him more questions. Gaara believed it was one of the longest conversations they had ever had.  
>"We will bring that person to justice." His sister declared. "I will find out who-"<br>"Um.. Excuse me." The sudden voice startled both siblings. Matsuri came forward from where she had just come in. Her hands were clutching a few papers to her chest tightly. "These documents are letters containing every conversation between the two people involved in this. One is my father and I hope you can recognise the other." She handed the papers to Gaara first before he passed them on to Temari.  
>"I knew it." Gaara said, frustratingly throwing the papers on the table. "This person does not exist within the council. It is either someone from the council using a fake identity or an outside man with a tremendous influence." Temari bit her lip.<br>"Only you and the Daimyo have such power and the Daimyo would never concern themselves with such a trivial matter. It has to be an inside job." Gaara pulled out a folded paper from the lapels of his kimono.  
>"This is a list of the men from the council, all 30 of them." He opened it on the table. "I have two more days to decide who is responsible. I suspended them for a week and I will have to act swiftly once they return. I do not know what tricks they have up their sleeves." The two females frowned at the thought that it could be more than one person.<br>"Akira has to be here though. He saw want went on after I left the meeting. We should do this on the morrow." He gathered all the papers, careful not to lose any of them, and put them in a drawer where they would be unseen by prying eyes. Matsuri excused herself and he watched as her lithe form walked to her rooms.  
>"You like her, don't you?" Temari's voice took a softer tone, one that Gaara had rarely heard.<br>"I do not have the right to." He said in a dismissive tone but the blond would have none of it.  
>"Do not take me for a fool, otouto." His eyes narrowed at the name. She tended to use her eldest sibling status when she got stubborn. He didn't like it but he respected her.<br>"I can see it, since" she took a deep breath and he cast her a questioning glance "since I know how it feels to be in love." He almost chocked on his tea. He stared at her, his eyes unbelieving.  
>"Don't look at me like that." She glared. And then she smiled. A real rare occurance, indeed. "It is liberating. The feeling of liking someone. I never thought I'd say this but I don't think I've ever felt so strongly for another person." She calmly sipped her tea. "You cannot be bound by them anymore, Gaara. They left and they freed us. We just didn't know it." She grabbed his hand. "You are free, Gaara."<br>His eyes, dark from the restless hours of countless nights, widened before they blurred. The tears flowed freely, as if they were the burden he had all these years. They washed away everything, leaving him sobbing on his sister's shoulder. She didn't say anything. Rather, she gently pet his hair.  
>Only when his heavy body was no longer there did she speak.<br>"Go to sleep now." She whispered. He knew she would take care of everything, no matter how long he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any suggestions or comments make sure to tell me （ゝ。∂）~ <strong>

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


End file.
